Uncanny X-Men (Marvel NEW)/Issue 1
"Gifted" is the first issue of Uncanny X-Men. It follows Scott Summers and Jean Grey as they have to secure a mutant on the run, but things aren't always so easy as a Sentinel is deployed for the mutant named Bobby Drake. Plot The issue opens with Scott Summers at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, where he's in the Danger Room practicing another round against a Magneto clone. Scott struggles with the metal-controlling mutant who throws a barrage of metal pipes towards him, who barely dodges by jumping on top of the metal pipes to further reach Magneto. Scott blasts Magneto only for Magneto to block the attack with a forcefield, and the simulation ends with Scott falling to the floor. Jean Grey giggles as she's standing by the door. She tells Scott that Professor Xavier has a surprise for him. Scott heads back to the living room where he sees Professor Xavier talking to Alex Summers on his laptop, and Scott welcomes his brother. He jokes with his brother about when he'll be joining the X-Men, and Alex jokes by saying "when I can shoot lasers." Scott and Alex talk some more, expositing that Alex is in Honolulu, Hawaii, and that Scott hasn't talked to him in a while due to being caught up with his duties. Alex says he has to go, and the chat ends. Professor Xavier smiles and talks to Scott about the team since he brought it up earlier, and there may be a potential new mutant for the X-Men after all. Cyclops is excited, while Jean is only interested in if the mutant's a girl. Professor Xavier takes them to the Cerebro, where he pulls up background information on the mutant. He's named Bobby Drake, and developed ice-based abilities a few weeks ago but has been repressing them, and has recently ran away from his home: Floral Park, Long Island. His destination is Queens, New York, and Professor Xavier plans on meeting him someway along that path to discuss about joining Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. Scott nods his head and rushes with Jean to the Blackbird, and stumbles upon Hank McCoy on the way there. Hank McCoy, one of Professor Xavier's few friends who knows about his mutant status, helps give Scott and Jean a proper education since they can't go to a public school anymore. Hank wishes them luck on their journey, and goes over to talk to Professor Xavier about the recent Mutant Registration Act led by Bolivar Trask, leader of the MRD and co-creator of the Sentinels, and Magneto's opposition to it. Scott and Jean board the Blackbird, and fly over to Long Island. They arrive at their destination and deploy Cyclops who's on his motorcycle, landing in the middle of a busy street. A snowman-like human is on the backside of a truck which Cyclops follows, yelling after him. The snowman turns to face him and believes Cyclops is hostile, throwing a ball of ice towards Cyclops who moves out of the way. The snowman climbs onto the top of the truck and Cyclops abandons his bike to the side of the street, which the Blackbird picks up. Cyclops leaps onto the side of the truck, clinging onto it, and climbs on top of it to talk to the snowman. The snowman, frightened that he'll be hurt, jumps off as the truck is approaching a tunnel. Cyclops returns back to the Blackbird, rubbing the back of his head. He tells Jean about his experience with Bobby. In a telepathic message, Professor Xavier using the Cerebro links to Cyclops and tells him that Bobby was afraid of his powers and believed Cyclops was after him with the wrong intentions since that's what Bobby was used to, explaining why he's been running away. The message ends, and Cyclops clutches his head. Jean tells him it's okay, and she'll try talking to Bobby about the situation. Jean spots a Sentinel wrecking havoc on the coast of Long Island, and she closes in so she can see who it's after. Bobby Drake. The Blackbird is placed on a rooftop, and Marvel Girl and Cyclops are deployed. They go behind the Sentinel, who's shooting lasers at different cars. Marvel Girl yells at Bobby to stop running from it towards other cars, which is only hurting innocent people and the mutants' reputations. Bobby brushes her off but doesn't notice an incoming laser, barely avoiding it due to Marvel Girl's telekinesis throwing Bobby away. Cyclops tells Bobby to stop running away from his problems, and embrace his mutant powers to do something about the Sentinel. Marvel Girl is pushing away any citizens and cars nearby, while Cyclops is targeting the Sentinel with his lasers which are barely doing anything. Cyclops tells Bobby to freeze the Sentinel's head, which Bobby complies to. Bobby gets back on his feet and forms a path made of ice, circling around the Sentinel who tries locating Bobby but he's simply too fast. He tries touching the Sentinel's head from the front but is hit by a laser into a car, losing all of his snow... And revealing an ice figure. Bobby asks what's next, "Plan B?" and Cyclops tells him no, that that implies there's only 25 other plans. Cyclops orders Bobby to use the ice path he made to carry Cyclops, and he does so. Bobby freezes the Sentinel's leg and Cyclops blasts the ice, breaking its leg off, and the Sentinel is knocked backwards. Jean uses her psychic powers and rips a large rock from the Earth, smashing the core of the Sentinel which deactivates it. The issue ends with Bobby at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning with a bag around his shoulder, the bag having a gold X symbol on it. Xavier commends the X-Men for their efforts, and tells Bobby that his parents are notified of his arrival at the mansion and that he'll be an excellent student. Bobby heads to his room, across from Jean, and asks if she's single earning a shoe thrown at his head from Cyclops. Trivia *Bobby being the first member recruited is based on the first issue of X-Men. **The order the students are recruited is also based on the *X-Men: Evolution* order but reversed, with Iceman (taking Spyke's place), Shadowcat, and then Nightcrawler. *Cyclops' remark about Plan B was inspired by a moment from the comics. *Bobby's hostility towards Cyclops is based on X-Men #1. *The first issue is based on X-Men #1, Ultimate X-Men #1, and the 1992 series' first part of the two-parter, "Night of the Sentinels".